Water and Fire
by Jay Huddson AKA Aqua
Summary: The acolytes pick up a new girl for the team insaneity will come up....later on though. Not saying any couples, it gives everything away! ok crud summary yea and crudy title :P Chapter 4 and 5 up!
1. First Meetings

Water and Fire

Chapter One:

First meetings

Ok lets see...Don't own anything but Jay.

Oh and this story will only continue if i get REVIEWS!!!!!!!

And i think i got there ages wrong...but plz don't kill me!

Well read and enjoy. First Chappy not really funny!!!!

Rated for safty (plus i'm not sure if its really ment for kids)

* * *

"You just need to go an get her and bring her back here.

"Understood?" Magneto said to three of his Acolytes.

"Yes sir" the three said walking out of the room, and then out of the base.

A teenage girl, of about 17, sat on the cliff edge letting her feet dangle off the side. She had short black hair with tan skin, her eyes remained closed as tears fell from them. She wore a black tank top and jeans ripped at the knees. For shoes she had black combat boots.

She leaned back on the ground and let her back rest on the ground. She turned her head to the side and let tears drip to the ground. She never used to let stuff like this get to her, now it hurt. It was probably because her mom wasn't there to help her.

She sat up fast when she heard a twig snap, her eyes opened to reveal light blue eyes. She wiped them quick and stood up.

She took a fighting position ready to take down anyone who came her way. She closed her eyes. When she opened them she smiled, she looked in the direction of a tree.

"Come out, NOW!" she yelled.

"All right Shelia" a teenage boy of about 18 came out from behind the tree, grinning. His hair was orange with light orange tips; in a way it reminded her of fire. His eyes where a bright sparkling green. He had on a strange outfit; in a way it reminded her of a lizard.

He kept walking towards her, she kept backing up. She stopped when she hit something, obviously not a tree. She turned her head to see a man, made completely of metal. He had on, what looked like, armor.

Her jaw just about dropped opened. She took a couple of steps backwards and ended up bumping into the first guy. She stood in between both of them.

"Easy, we ain't gonna hurt cha" the fire haired teen said.

She took a step towards the metal man, and kicked off the ground, flipping her self above the fire haired teen.

"What the?" the fired haired teen said just before she kicked him into the metal man.

She took off running the other direction opposite from the two. She looked back, and then front ways but it was too late to stop her from hitting something.

She rubbed her nose hoping she just ran into a tree, but she ran into another person.

It was man, or just a really tall teenager. In one hand he held a staff that matched his height. His hair was auburn, his eyes where red and black; the iris was red and everything else black. He had on a trench coat that went down to his feet, it cover up what was on underneath it.

He looked down at her and grinned. _Oh, great, a player. I know what to do. Heh heh. _She shot him a small smile.

"Bonjour petit l'un" he said still grinning. She took a step forward. Leaving little space between them. He only cocked an eyebrow. "And just who might you be?" she asked sending him a flirtatious smile. 

"De name be Gambit. And who are you petit l'un?" He asked.

She just smiled and drew her knee back a bit. She just kept smiling when she kneed him in between his legs. He fell to the ground yelling out in french, no doubt cussing her out.

She jumped over him and just as she was about to get out of the clearing, fire circled the clearing.

She turned back around at the three; the one she had just kneed was now just getting up.

"As I was saying, we ain't gonna hurt cha. We only need to take you to our boss" the fire haired teen said.

She backed up a bit almost forgetting she had fire behind her. When she felt the heat on her back she stopped and took a couple of steps forward.

"What does your boss want from me?" she asked him eyeing all three of them suspiciously.

"E' wants you to join our team" said the red eyed man; he was still in some pain.

"Why should I?" she said glaring at them.

"This is why" the fire haired teen said as three fire snakes slithered in front of her.

"Pfft, that's suppose to be scary? Like I'm afraid of fire" she said making the fire haired teen grin and a horseman came in front of her, it reared on its hind legs for a few seconds then sat back down on the ground.

She didn't move. The other two boys looked at her a bit shocked, the fire hair teen just looked annoyed. A circle of fire formed around her and got smaller and smaller. The boy just laughed menacingly. She smiled as her eyes started to glow light blue. He stopped laughing, they all looked at her ready to take on anything.

She looked towards the edge of the cliff as water came floating up and extinguished the fire.

"SHES EVIL!" the fire haired teen yelled as he jumped behind the metal man.

The red-eyed man looked up at the metal man and nodded. Both of them came at her. The red-eyed man ran past her as the metal man stood in front of her. She faced the metal man, he didn't make a move. She stood there trying to figure out what to do when she felt something go in front of her. Before she could look down to see what it was, she was pulled back and hit something.

She looked to see the staff in front of her holding her back against the red-eyed man. She tried moving but found it hard.

"LET ME GO!" she yelled struggling to break free.

"Non" he answered casually.

The metal man grabbed her and started to carry her over his shoulder. She kept struggling, she was about ready to kick him but stopped herself before she did, she knew it wasn't smart to kick metal.

She stopped struggling and sighed. Behind them were the other two men. She just glared at them. Her head was beginning to hurt. She tried reaching in her pocket for her aspirin, but the red-eyed man caught her hand.

"Let go, I just want to get my aspirin," she said glaring at him.

"What pocket?" he asked

"Are you insane? There's no way I'm gonna let you get my aspirin!" he just shrugged and held on to both of her hands so she could get it.

"FINE! Right pocket!" she just kept her glare.

He pulled out the bottle "How many?" he asked opening the top "Just one" she answered.

He handed her the one pill. She took it before could get any worse. He stuck the bottle back in her pocket.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"To our boss" the fire haired man said while pulling out a lighter.

"Why? What's he want with me?" she asked him.

"E' wants y' to join our team" the red eyed man said.

"Well, can I walk by my self?" she asked which ended her up with a yeah-right look.

"It's not like I'm gonna go any where, I wanna see this 'boss' of yours, he sounds insane" she said as she blew a piece of hair out of her face.

"Y' don't know half of it" the red eyed man said while rolling his eyes.

"So can I walk?" she asked again.

He looked at the metal man and nodded. He set her down; ready to grab her if she tried running again.

"Well, lead the way" she said.

They started walking again. She followed them further into the woods. Every thing was quiet; it was more eerie than peaceful.

"So…what's your name Shelia?" the fire haired boy asked.

"Jasmine Hudson. But I go by the name Jay" she said "and yours?" she added.

"St. John Allerdyce. But no one here can say my name right, so it's just John" he said while playing with a lighter.

"And you two?" Jay said looking at the metal man and the red-eyed man.

"Remy LeBeau" the red-eyed man said while grabbing her hand, and kissing it. She just looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

She looked at the metal man as he turned into human form.

"Piotr Rasputin" he said

"But no one can bloody say that…so his nickname is Petey or Peter" John said.

Jay just nodded her head.

"How much longer do we have to walk?" she asked looking around the forest.

"It's just over there," Remy said pointing to a silver dome.

"How did I not see that?" Jay said looking at the dome, which any person could see.

* * *

Ok yea not too good i know...If you ever wanna see chappy two u must send me REVIEW!!!!

Tell me if you like it or if you hate it but plz don't be really mean!


	2. WEE I'm evil

Chapter two:

Wee I'm evil

Ok this took some time for me to figure out… but I think I got it.

Oh um I forgot to say in the first chappy that this isn't my normal kinda story and stuff, my character is really younger than she is in this story. Um that's really bout it…. well hope you enjoy……:P

* * *

Jay watched with awe as the doors slid open with the push of a button. _Slidey__ doors…COOL!!!_

They walked along a hallway until they came to a door. The three boys stopped outside. Remy opened the door and motioned for her to go in. Jay walked in and Remy shut the door.

The three went and changed out of their uniforms and walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Who t'inks she's gonna stay?" Remy asked grabbing the remote control. He started flipping through the 500 TV channels (AN: There can be over 1000 TV channels, there's still nothing to watch though).

"I hope she doesn't stay…. she put the fire out" John said still a tad bit upset bout his fire.

Petey however remained silent, as usual.

Remy flipped on to a channel with a building on fire, John just about jumped out of seat yelling, "STOP!"

"Non" Remy said.

"Please" John said attempting the puppy dog eyes.

"Non"

"Please"

"Non"

"Please"

"Non"

"Please"

"Non"

"Please"

"N-" "GAMBIT! PYRO!" came the booming voice of (dun dun dun) Magneto.

The three turned to see Magneto floating behind them with a vain, practically, popping out of his forehead.

"We have a new member," Magneto said holding a hand out to the side. The three just raised their eyebrows. Magneto turned his head to find no one next to him.

"Where'd she-" he said while getting cut off by the sound of the entrance opening and closing. The four turned their heads to see Jay pressing the button to open and close the door over and over again.

Magneto slapped his head making Jay turn around smiling innocently.

"What? Is all slidy and stuff," she said pressing it again.

Magneto turned and floated out of the room muttering "Not another one".

She jumped seated herself in between Remy and John.

"Well, I'm now an Acolyte. What do you guys do for fun?" she said snagging the remote and flipping it to cartoons.

"We normally go out bar hopping" Remy said snatching the remote back.

"Oh really? I thought you'd go to church," she said while rolling her eyes and snatching the remote back.

"Psh, haven't even been in a church in a long-time, petite l'un" Remy said grabbing the remote again.

"What the crud does that mean? Why do you keep calling me that?" she said grabbing the remote from him yet again.

"It means 'little one' petite l'un" he said grabbing the remote again.

She snatched the remote from him and held it away from him. "HA!" she said as Remy made an attempt to reach the remote. She just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey" Jay said as John snagged the remote and turned it to a channel showing some burning building. He stuck the remote down his shirt and smiled "Can't get it now can ya?" he asked.

Jay simply stuck her tongue out.

"John give Remy the remote," Remy said.

"No" John said.

"John" Remy said.

"NOOOOO" John yelled jumping up running. Remy jumped up after him and started to chase him.

Jay sat down watching the two run around in circles around the couch.

"Are they like this all the time" she asked Petey.

He sighed and said "Sadly" she just nodded her head.

They sat silently and watched the two until Remy had enough sense to go the opposite way and catch John. Remy then pinned him to the floor.

"Ok, John, give Remy the remote. No one wants to watch the burning building" John squirmed underneath him trying to break free.

"Um…the fire is out. The firefighters came and put the fire out" Jay said pointing to the TV screen which was all covered in smoke with some people crying near the fire truck.

"WHAT!" John said pushing Remy off of him and jumping in front of the TV screen "Bloody fire fighters" he muttered as he flung the remote at Remy.

"Oh my god!" Jay yelled jumping up "What about my stuff?"

Magneto popped his head in and said "Oh yea I almost for got, Jasmine you will have to get your stuff tomorrow, Remy, John and Piotr will take you" he then left.

"Um…ok then what do I do about clothes and where do I sleep?" she asked.

Magneto popped his head in again "One more thing, John you're the smallest of everyone here, you'll have to lend Jasmine some clothes, and she'll have to stay in your room, you can stay with Remy or sleep on the couch" he then left again.

"Um…ok was he listening in on our conversation?" Jay asked the three boys'.

"Remy t'inks so" he said while looking down the hallway where Magneto left.

"Well I'm staying in my room. I don't trust her around my lighters" John glaring at her. Jay just looked at Remy with what-the-heck-is-he-talking-about look.

"'member how you put the fire out back there? Well he doesn't like you very much for it" he said

"He's not gonna kill me in my sleep is he?" Jay asked Remy.

"Hopefully not" he said walking off down a hallway.

Jay just froze and looked at John and said, "You won't kill me will you?" John just grinned.

"Uh…Remy" Jay said backing away from John.

"No, I can't bucket head would kill me" he said.

"Bucket head?" she asked.

"Bleh. Magneto" he said. Jay just raised an eyebrow. "Because of the 'so called' helmet on his head" he said. She just giggled and nodded her head.

"Well, this way" he said leading her down a hallway. They walk for a few seconds and then turned left towards a couple of doors. He opened one of the doors into a room.

The room was painted in flames. There was a twin bed in the corner, a small nightstand beside the bed, a small couch straight ahead, and a desk on the wall to the left; on the desk was a typewriter, some paper and a small aquarium with no water in it.

Jay instantly walked over to the aquarium and looked to see a gecko.

"His name is 'Fefe', got him when I moved here. Missed Australia, and you can't get kangaroo's here or wallabies or koalas or dingoes or a kookaburra, Fefe was the closest thing to home," he explained while feeding the gecko.

"Where'd the name 'Fefe' come from?" Jay asked watching the gecko eat a grasshopper.

"Madagascar, you know at the end how the kind lemur give his crow to Alex, and his new crown has the gecko on it and he goes 'Go Fefe go'" he said while doing 'the Fefe' (AN: where you do the little hand movement that the king lemur did at the end of 'Madagascar', still don't know WATCH THE MOVIE!).

Jay giggled, "I love that movie!"

"Yea, me too. I've watched it a million bazillion times and it never gets old!" he said while opening his dresser drawer and pulled out a tee shirt and pants "Here, these are the smallest things I own…I think" Jay just nodded her head.

"Um…bathroom anywhere?" she asked. He pointed to a door next to the desk. She walked in and got dressed when she came out John was on the couch with a blanket and pillow.

"You're, taking the bed," he said half way asleep.

She just nodded and put her clothes at the foot of the bed and got in the bed. She fell asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

Well hope you liked it…oh yea and the person I had to proof read it for me takes to long cuz we are in different countries and the time difference it like blec so I'm not gonna have her do the proof reading…I'll have to rely on my brain (this story is doomed)… well the last thing to say is REVIEW!!! 


	3. Blond?

Chapter 3:

Blond?

Ok. This one took some time. But now I have an editor and she'll leave little notes in here too. But I don't know what else to say but "I only own JAY!!!!"

ON WITH IT!!!!

John woke up and looked around the room. He looked at the girl lying down in his bed. He sat there recalling all the events that happened yesterday. _OK…mission, girl, and bucket head saying she had to sleep in my room, Fefe, and couch. Sleepy…need coffee. Can't get up…. but coffee. _

John eventually got up and walked out of the room to the kitchen. He sat down on a chair. He laid his head on the table and fell back asleep. He sat up when a cup of coffee was waved under his nose.

"Gimme" he said while taking the cup and gulping it down. He opened his eyes to a very ticked off looking Remy.

"Remy wasn't giving it to ya" Remy snatched the cup and went to the coffee pot and poured some more.

"Need…. coffee…gimme…now" Piotr grabbed him a cup and sat it in front of him. John muttered a 'thanks' between gulps. Piotr sat back down and began reading the paper. Remy just sat there sipping his coffee.

Jay walked in. She had her clothes on from yesterday. Her hair was messy and she was pretty much sleep walking. She walked over and sat next to John. She sat up straight for a few seconds before she let her head fall on the table with a thump. The three boys just looked at her.

"OWWWWW…where's the pillow? Wait, I'm in a different place" she said while rubbing her forehead.

"Would you like some coffee?" Piotr asked.

"Yes…please" she said while laying her head back down on the table slowly this time.

"Any sugar or cream?" Piotr asked.

"No cream…5 sugars please" she said. Piotr sat the cup down in front of her. She sat up and blinked a few times.

"Bless you, sweet stranger," she said while taking a sip.

"Boss says we got to get y'r stuff, where do we have to go?" Remy asked.

"Down town. Apartment building. To…. OH CRUD" she said as she smacked her forehead "You got a phone I could borrow? I forgot to tell Brandon I'm here," Remy pointed to the wall where a phone hung. She jumped up and pushed a few buttons.

"BEEP…BEEP…BEEP" Jay tapped her foot to the 'beeping' "Hey, Brandon here, sorry I'm not in right now, leave your name and number after the 'beep' and I'll get back to you" "BEEP". Jay sighed.

"Brandon, time to wake up" Jay said softly when no one answered she yelled "BRANDON GET UP!!!" the three boys behind her jumped. She waited a bit before adding on "Ok now stop looking around the room wondering where that voice came from and pick up the phone" (Editor's note: I fell off my chair when I read that. XD. AN: PLZ ignore my editor! Editor: I WILL NOT BE IGNORED!!! AN: --) She waited a bit until she heard some muttering on the other line.

"Good morning" she said.

"Morning" Brandon said, "Where are you?"

"Mexico" she said while rolling her eyes.

"What?" he said,

"Look I'll be over in a bit, I gotta come and get my things…I'll explain everything when I get there…ok?" she asked.

"Yea, yea. Just one thing. How'd you know I'd get up wondering where that voice came from?" he asked.

"Wouldn't every one want to know where some mysterious voice came from?" she asked back.

"I-I guess" he said

"I'll talk to you in a bit, buh-bye" she said.

"Y-yea…bye" he said as she hung up.

She turned around to the three boys who where just blinking.

"What?" she asked.

"Why did- never mind…um… what time y' wanna leave?" Remy asked.

"What time is it now?" she said looking around the kitchen for a clock.

Remy looked at some watch on his hand "It's 'bout…11" he grabbed his cup and finished off the coffee.

"Um…ok…how about we leave now?" she asked sitting back down.

Remy and Piotr nodded their heads. John's head was lying on the table, he had fallen asleep again.

Remy snapped his fingers near his ear "John" he said softly, after John didn't move he got up and grabbed a phone book. He held it up above the table and dropped it.

John's head shot up like a rocket "I DID'T DO, IT I SWEAR!" he yelled.

The other three in the kitchen looked at him "Uh….heh heh?" he smiled innocently.

"Um…right" Jay said.

"John go get ready" Remy said looking at him as he stood up, he was in boxers and a tee shirt. He mumbled something and walked out the door. Jay sat back down again.

"Y'r gonna have to ignore John, 'e's a little insane" Remy said causing Piotr to give cock his eye brow at him and say "a little?" "OK a LOT" Remy added.

Jay just looked at them and blinked.

Jay turned around when she heard a growl. She turned to look at a giant walking cat like thing. It had a trench coat on that was ripped up a bit. It also had pants and everything else sorta looked like armor. Its hair was long…and blond. _Wonder if it acts blond. _(Editor's note: Oh, you evil thing XD AN: --)

Jay just looked at it and it looked back "Um…hi?" Jay said just receiving a growl. It walked to the coffee and poured a cup.

"Um Jay…this is Sabertooth…he is also a member of this team" Piotr said. 'Sabertooth' just raised an eyebrow.

"Sabertooth this is Jay…she is new to the team" Piotr said to him.

"A girl? Has Magneto lost it? What much would she be able to do?" Sabertooth said.

Jay's mouth dropped "Alright fur ball lets get something straight" Piotr and Remy were watching Sabertooth expecting him to rip Jay limb from limb "I may be a girl, but I can do just about anything a guy can do, and sometimes I can do it even better, and most guys that act tough are really thumb sucking weenies that still need their mommies, and I'm sure that's what you are" Remy had pulled some cards out, charged them, and had them aimed at Sabertooth. Piotr was metal and ready to tackle Sabertooth.

Jay just folded her arms and glared at him. Sabertooth just glared at her and growled. He stepped forward to where he was towering over her.

Remy just looked at the size difference, Jay was small and weak looking, Sabertooth was huge and strong looking, Sabertooth looked like he could step on Jay and squish her.

Everything stayed quiet until John came back into the kitchen "Are you guys ready?" he asked yawning and rubbing his eye.

Sabertooth just looked at him and back at Jay and growled "Watch your back" "More like you watch yours" Jay snapped at him unfolding her arms.

Sabertooth walked out of the kitchen growling. John just watched him as he passed.

"What I miss?" he asked.

Remy walked up to Jay and started shaking her shoulders "Do y' have a death wish?" he asked.

"No, I just hate people who are sexist" Jay stated folding her arms.

"Well next time watch who y' go and argue wit'. Sabertooth is not someone y' wanna mess wit'" Remy said letting her shoulders go.

"Are we ready?" John tried again.

"Yea-" Remy stopped and looked down at his boxers "Go put y'r pants on" Remy slapping his forehead. John looked down then back up and smiled "Heh heh…I forgot?" he said.

"Meh, not as bad as me. I almost walked out of my house in my underwear once" Jay said.

Piotr just blinked, Remy raised an eyebrow, and John just grinned "Any chance of that happening again?" he asked. Jay just glared at him "No, I make sure I'm dressed now" she said, John's grin just went away. He ran back down the hall and came back WITH pants.

They walked to the garage and got in the red Jeep (AN: I'm gonna say they have a Jeep) and headed off.

Ok now to see chapter 4 you have to review!!!!!!

GOT THAT PPL??? Good!!!

Well what are you waiting for!!! REVIEW!


	4. Fluffy!

Chapter 4:

Fluffy!

Meh! OMG I'M SOOOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER!!!!!! I was moving overseas and all so yea it took some time to get the Internet the story was on laptop and our apartment is really cruddy and dumb and I hate it!!!!!!!! Any way ON WITH IT!!!!!!!! P.S. I do not own X-men (no matter how much I wish on those little stars in the sky)!!!!!!!!!!!!

The four stood out side of an apartment door. Jay was fiddling with her key chain. It had at least 50 different key chains on the one little key ring.

"Oh forget it" she banged on the door "Open the freaking door!" she yelled.

The door opened "Don't have to yell" a boy said.

He had on a black beanie, his brown hair coming out around the edges, he had on a black shirt, with black pants that where somewhat baggy, and a pair of black converse shoes.

"Yea I do, 'cause you ish deaf, ya bone headed dweeb," Jay said pushing past him and walking into the apartment. "I'm not a dweeb," he said, Jay just smiled and pulled his hat off and said "Brandon honey" she ruffled his hair messing it up "yea you are" he just glared at her and grabbed his hat.

Jay waved for the three to come in "Come on in" she said.

"Um…who are they?" Brandon asked letting them walk in.

"New people I'm suppose to be working with…Crud I gotta 'splain that to ya" she said "Where to start, well yesterday these dudes found me and took me to their boss, their boss wanted me on this team, so I said yes. Well now I got to move there, so I'm moving out. I came to grab my stuff," she said.

"What is this job and what are you suppose to be doing?" Brandon asked.

"Fighting for mutant rights," she said while shrugging.

"Ok…what are your guy's name's?" he said looking at Remy, Piotr, and John.

"Remy" Remy said.

"John" John said.

"Piotr" (Guess who said it) Piotr said (what really I thought Blob might have said it -- AN: sorry I do that I know some people hate it but it's the only way that I don't get confused with whose saying things).

"And dweeby boy here is Brandon" Jay said pointing to a glaring Brandon.

"I don't get your nicknames for me…I mean who calls some one 'flamingo' one-week then 'flame boy' the next? You suffer from insanity" he finished off.

"I don't suffer from it…I enjoy it" she said grinning evilly.

Remy's Thoughts: Merde, we have another crazy one in our hands…Note to Remy (AN: Yes, he speaks in the third person in his head too!): get aspirin.

Piotr's Thoughts: We need to more aspirin.

John's Thoughts: Scooby dooby doo where are you, we've got some work to do now. Scooby dooby doo we need some help from you now. Come on Scooby doo I see you, pretending you've got a sliver  
you're not foolin' me 'cause I can see the way you shake and shiver- (AN: Ending John's thoughts 'cause it just goes on with other cartoons!).

"Should seen that one coming" Brandon said.

"Well, I'm gonna pack up my junk, Kay? You guys can…do what ever it is guys do," she said entering a room.

A long silence filled the room. The four guys all left there just looking about the room.

"So…um what sorta work do you guys do?" Brandon asked.

"Um…we get information, destroy places that try to get rid of mutants, and bring our boss coffee" Remy said.

"Oh…. cool" Brandon said.

They stood in silence for the rest of time, which was about 30 minutes. Jay came out of the room with a book bag, a carry on suitcase with a pair of roller blades tied onto the handle, a bigger suitcase and a messenger bag.

"All packed" Jay said.

Piotr took the suitcase from Jay.

"Wow, I think that's the first gentleman I've ever meet in New York. Thank you. Well, lets go" she said walking to the door.

The three boys walked out first then her "C' ya Brandon" she said as she passed him.

"Hold it, aren't you forgetting something?" he asked pulling her back.

"Oh yea!" she said, Brandon just smiled and was about ready to kiss her when she pulled away and said "Fluffy! I almost forgot to say good bye" she walked over to a cage.

She opened it and pulled out a hamster "Fluffy, I'm gonna miss you" she said kissing the hamster on top of its tiny little head. She stuck it back in the cage and walked passed Brandon again "C' ya!" he grabbed her arm and pulled her back again.

"Oh, your so funny, get back here, you know what I mean" he said pulling her closer "Oh, I do?" she asked grinning. The two had pulled really close (AN: people I'm getting really sick here so I'm gonna be evil :) ok just be good little readers and keep reading).

Just as there lips where millimeters apart John yelled out "LETS GOOOOOO".

Brandon just looked annoyed but Jay had an evil grin on her face. She turned and looked at John, her eyes glowing blue. Remy and Piotr just backed away from John knowing something was going to happen. John just stood there watching all around him.

John turned around too see a creature forming out of water. It was taking the shape of a giant spider.

"AHHHH" John yelled before he fell flat on his back and began sliding across the floor down the hallway into the wall.

Jay just stood there giggling. John sat up and looked at her. Jay had made a halo and wings of ice on her. Remy took another step back only to slip on the ice and knock into Piotr who remained standing.

"How's he still standing?" Brandon asked.

"He's a gentlemen, 'member?" Jay said while de-frosting the floor.

"How's dat help?" Remy asked getting up.

"My secret" Jay said skipping off.

John got up and walked back down the hall.

"Pain…ow…more pain…o-Lets get ice cream!" John said as he spotted some random piece of paper on the floor advertising ice cream.

"All in favor say I! I!!!" Jay yelled.

"I" John yelled.

Both of them raced down the stairs to the jeep.

" 'ow far do 'y t'ink de'll get till dey realize we got da keys?" Remy asked.

"Knowing Jay, all the way to the car" Brandon said.

"Same wit' John" Remy said, "Let's go Petey"

Piotr tried lifting one foot only to find it iced to the floor.

"That's how you stayed standing" Brandon said.

Remy just put a finger on the ice and melted it away.

"Well we better get dem to de ice cream shop" Remy said.

"Don't give her too much sugar, it'll be the end of the world if you do" Brandon said.

"We don't have much sugar in the base anyway. Wit' John in de base it's not safe" Remy said before they walked off.

Ok as I said before I moved so I'm really sorry this took forever to get to you!!!!!!!! But I had this done before I got Internet so I would have had this too you sooner but yea! Anyway I've probably started school by the time it's posted so the story will probably go slow! And people I'm really sorry, but hey I didn't invent school, I just go to school. But this year is going to be so (insert bad word) for me cuz I'm going to the most stupidest school in the entire world!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have to wear uniform and there's summer HW that I'm going to try to NOT do!!!!!!!!!!! But yea any way…you want to see the next chappy you MUST REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Tickle fight and Trainning

Chapter 5

Tickle Fight and Training

Ok yea I made two chappys for you ppl!!!! How lucky for you!!!! Ok well yea if you read the info thingy for chappy 4 then you know that I moved over seas and it took some time to get the Internet for my laptop where all of my stories are kept!!!! I started high school!!!!! I'm a big girl now!!!! YA- I wanna be a lil girl again cries!!!!!! I HATE high school too much HW so you might only get stories once a month or every 2 weeks depends if I got HW over the week end or not! But now that this pointless rambling is over you lovely readers can get back to your story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

P.S. I sill don't X men (sadly)!

By the time they got back to the base Jay had finished her ice cream before John. John had to stop from all of the brain freezes.

"How can you eat ice cream so fast!?" John yelled as soon as they got in the base.

"Another secrete of mine!" Jay said plopping her stuff down.

"So what do you guys do during the day?" Jay asked flopping on the couch.

"Training, eating, sleeping, shopping for new t'ings John 'as burned" Remy said glaring at John on the last one.

Jay gave Remy an 'Oh-my-god-your-flipping-kidding-me' look "Training?" she asked.

"Yea" John said "We have to go fight these dudes that look like they're there but they're not and we have to go find what ever it is we need to find, you know typical stuff"

"I'm gonna die" Jay said falling back on the couch.

"Why?" Remy asked.

"'cuz I'ma fat lazy couch potato" Jay said poking her tummy.

Remy raised and eyebrow "Fat? Y' look anorexic to moi" Remy said.

"Yea" John said.

"I'm not anorexic! Look at the fat on my tummy" Jay said pushing her finger in to the small amount of fat on her tummy"

"Oh, ok so y'r close to anorexic" Remy said nodding.

"Yea" John said poking Jay in the tummy.

Jay let out a high pitched "NO" and fell off the couch with an "AH" Remy and Piotr just stared. John fell on his butt laughing.

"HAHAHAHA I KNOW WHERE YOUR TICKILISH" Jay stood up and glared and poked John in the tummy. John fell back with a "NOOOOO"

"HA! I know where you ish ticklish" Jay kept poking him in the tummy. John was making noises like "AH" "NO" "HEHE" "STOP" Jay poked him all the way to the corner and kept poking him.

Remy went up behind Jay and poked her in the tummy. "AH" John stood up and kept poking Jay in the tummy. Remy poked John and Jay at the same time in the tummy and forced them into a corner. Jay was able to reach out and poke Remy in the tummy.

Remy jumped a bit giving John enough time to poke Remy. Jay tackled Remy and began tickling him. John then tackled Jay holding her down and tickling her. Remy tackled John and started tickling him. Jay just jumped into the tickled fight and tickled anyone.

Piotr just stood there watching all of this wondering why he ever came here. Jay randomly jumped out and grabbed Piotr and dragged him in the tickle fight. All of them began tickling everyone randomly.

This went on for 30 minutes until Jay shouted out "GET YOUR HAND OFF MY BUTT!" and Remy started chuckling earning him a slap on the face.

"Ow, What'd y' do dat fo'?" Remy asked.

"For grabbing my butt!" she said.

"What's wrong wit' dat?" Remy said grinning.

"How would you like it if someone grabbed your butt?" Jay asked.

"Dat depends who" Remy said grinning.

Jay just glared. She noticed John right behind Remy with his lighter. Jay coughed a "no" and John just stuck his tongue out at her. He then grinned and slapped Remy on the butt.

Remy jumped and grabbed John. He pushed him back into the wall "What are y' doing? This butt is moi's and y' can't touch it" Remy said.

Jay busted out laughing. Piotr was chuckling. Remy was glaring at John who was grinning evilly.

Remy just glared at Jay who was laughing on the ground. Remy pushed John on top of Jay.

"AHHHHHH GET OOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFF! YOUR SQISHING ME!" Jay yelled.

John jumped up and stuck his tongue out at Remy. Jay sat up and glared at a grinning Remy. Jay just made a snowball in her hand and flung it at Remy. It hit him in the face. She made another one and flung it.

This one Remy was ready for and ducked it. It hit Magneto who decided that at that exact moment he should walk in the room. He just stood there, a vain popping out of his forehead and all the snow melting off his head (AN: You know how in cartoons they'll drop an egg on someone and they get angry and the egg cooks? Well this is with snow).

"Training! NOW!" he bellowed.

The four of them just looked at each other. Remy, John, and Piotr started walking out of the room. Jay just stood there. "uh….question!" she said looking at Magneto "Where do I put my stuff?" Jay asked.

"Colosses show her to her room" Piotr just nodded and grabbed her stuff leading her back to where all the rooms where. He led her down to John's room. Then to the room right next to it. He opened the door to reveal an all white room. A bed was the only piece of furniture in the room. Off to the left was a bathroom and too the right was a closet.

"We will go out and get other furniture. You are given the choice to choose" Piotr said as he set the stuff down.

"Were going to mall, Lows, and probably a craft shop" Jay said looking at the bear room.

"Mall? Why the mall? There's noting at the mall! We don't have to go to the mall!" Remy said poking his head in practically twitching.

"Well too bad! I need clothes, and stuff for this room!" Jay said sticking her tongue out "Wait, what do I wear for training?" Jay asked.

"Magneto will probably make y' one like 'e did for us" Remy said.

"You mean a spandex out fit?" Jay asked with a disgusted look on her face. Remy just nodded.

"Moo that!" She said fling open a suitcase" She dug through it fling out a few things. "Got it!" She yelled pointing to the outfit set on the bed, a black tank top and a pair of black shorts that went down to her knees.

"Remy guess it'll work" he said shrugging.

"Now out! I gotta get ready," she said pushing them outta the room.

The three boys where dressed and waiting for Jay. When she came out she had on the black tank top and black shorts. She was wearing her combat boots and a studded belt. One side of her hair was put up in a pigtail; she put the other one up in a matter of seconds.

"How do girls do that?" John asked as they began to walk down the hall.

"We just can" Jay shrugged.

They walked down to the other end of the hall to a steel door. Remy opened the door and Jay went in first. The room looked somewhat like the danger room control room (AN: too lazy to describe it and not sure how too!).

"Whoa" Jay said.

"Your mission is to hit the switch," Magneto said.

"That's it?" Jay asked. Magneto just nodded his head. "That seems a little to easy," Jay said.

"It won't be that easy John said dragging her into a elevator. They entered a big dome made out of metal. Sabertooth was already standing there. " It's about time," he growled.

Jay just glared at him. They all just stood there until the room changed into a basketball court at a park in the middle of the night. Jay just stood there, mouth dropped wide open.

How did the room just do that?" she asked looking around.

John just shrugged "That Magneto's secret" he said grinning.

"Ok everyone stick together we don't know what might happed. Let's go look for dat switch" Remy said. They walked out of the park and down the street. They passed no one on the street. No cars where on and moving. The house lights where all off and the only lights where coming from the streetlights.

Jay was sticking close to Piotr. Afraid something would jump out and eat her. They walked down the street a little longer until Remy said "whose dat?" they all looked down the street to see someone standing under one of the streetlights. The person began walking to them. When the person got close enough for Jay to recognize she blurted out "Oi! Copycat! You can't be me! I'm me!" Jay just glared at herself.

Sabertooth growled and lunged over Jay tackling another Sabertooth. Jay jumped a bit. A Piotr came in front of her and pushed her down. "HEY! What was that fo- Oh…crud!" she said as she spotted the real Piotr. Piotr was about to punch her when the real Piotr came from behind the fake and grabbed him. They both began to fight. Jay sat there in the road figuring out what was going on.

A light came blinding her and then a loud truck honk. She looked at the light and saw the in coming truck. She rolled to the other side. It passed, and then another one came and another. A long parade of trucks followed. Jay stood up and saw Sabertooth fighting himself Piotr fighting himself, and Remy and John standing there. "LOOK OUT!" Remy yelled.

She turned around to face Remy. He pushed her back, she landed on the road.

Remy and John stood there watching as the fake Remy had pinned Jay to the ground. Jay tried wiggling free but it wasn't working. Jay finally kicked him off. He landed out in front of the truck. Both of them closed their eyes as the fake Remy was run over by 5 trucks.

The long line of trucks finally ended. The fake Remy was broken up and was "A ROBOT!!!!" Jay yelled as she looked at the cybernetic parts that lay on the ground flattened and broken. Jay looked up from the ground and saw a John coming behind Remy and John. She shot an ice spike right between them right through the fake John's head.

Remy and John's faces went pale as they saw their robot self's flattened and had a hole in its head.

"Behind-" Remy started but was cut off when he was hit by the fake Piotr. Jay was tackled to the ground. She kicked the person off saw that it was her robot self. She tackled the robot to the ground. Both of them began rolling around hitting and kicking each other.

Remy charged some cards and hit the fake Piotr sending him backwards. John rapidly shot the fake Piotr with fireballs. The fake Piotr finally caught fire and exploded.

Sabertooth lunged at the fake Sabertooth and ripped an arm off, he then ripped a leg off and tore the rest of the fake Sabertooth into bits.

They watched as the two Jays were rolling around fighting.

"Which ones real?" John asked with a fireball in his hand trying to aim.

"Don't throw dat at them y' might hit de real one" Remy said. "Sabertooth go and-" Remy was cut off when the real Jay kicked off the fake one and sent a bunch of ice spikes at her. The robot was covered with them.

"Stupid hunk of metal" Jay said kicking it.

"Lets go find de switch" Remy said.

They walked down the road for a few blocks. They stopped when they hit a fork in the road. One-way went into a forest the other down a street much like the one they where on.

"What way?" Piotr asked.

"Well 'e usually choose t'ings dat we don't expect so Remy's guess is dat it's da street way" Remy said pointing a thumb over his shoulder to the street way.

Remy, Piotr, John, and Sabertooth started walking. Jay stared into the forest. _Just when I thought things couldn't get weirder they got mega jicanticly weird. _Jay shook her head and started walking.

Her and Sabertooth both froze mid-step when they heard a 'click'. Sabertooth growled, Jay just closed her eyes and searched around the room. _Darn robots made of metal and have no water in them! _

Remy, Piotr, and John had stopped after Sabertooth growled. "I can't find anyone," Jay said "It's a robot though" Remy just gave her a look that said What-the-moo-are-you-talking-about?

"I don't know how to explain it very well but I know where water is, I can feel it, sorta see it when I close my eyes, and people are made up of water so I know where people are. But this dude is dumb and has to be a ROBOT" she yelled into the forest. It echoed for a few seconds.

Sabertooth just growled again "Sniper Rifle, he's must be up in a tree" Remy just nodded and looked at Piotr who turned metal and started walking down the road through the woods. Jay looked at Remy and asked "How did he get all of that from a sound?" Remy just shrugged.

They walked only a few feet until Piotr was shot; all it did was bounce off his metal skin. All the guys where ready to attack any one. Jay was just standing there…. dumbfounded.

Sabertooth let out a low growl, Remy charged some cards, John had a fireball at the ready, Piotr was silent as usual, and Jay was looking around.

Jay stared out into the trees. She watched for a while until she saw some one come out from behind a tree.

"Uhhh…. Guys? I think we might have some trouble," she said pointing out into the woods where the one man was standing there was now an army of men.

"We have much company" Piotr said pointing to the other side where another army of men where standing.

"There closing in on us" Sabertooth growled.

Jay was starting to shake "I'm going to die. Great, I'll die never knowing what it would be like to swim in pool of jell-O" Jay let out a sigh and got a weird look from Remy.

"Or pudding" John added.

"They don't have guns, they got tasers" Sabertooth growled.

"What? Someone 'ad to 'ave 'ad a gun" Remy said searching the trees fast. "There!" he pointed to a man in a tree with a gun "John, shoot a fireball at 'im" John did so and the man fell out of the tree on fire and landed in the middle of some other men and they caught fire.

The fire started a chain reaction. Catching some robot men on fire and setting some trees ablaze. John's grin was 10x bigger than a child's on Christmas morning, when they first see the toys from Santa.

"John put de fire out!" Remy yelled as it started closing in around them.

"I'm trying mate!" John yelled back.

Jay panicked and iced the fire putting it out. John fell to his knees and banged his fist into the ground yelling "WHY! It was so young" Remy just groaned.

Jay just let out a small sigh. "Let's keep moving" Remy said dragging a crying John.

They walked over the burned then iced over robots. They made it to a small clearing where right in the middle of it was the switch.

Remy looked at Piotr and nodded. Piotr metaled up (AN: Bare with me people) and walked out and pulled the switch. They all waited quietly. Nothing happened. "A dud" Remy said "Lets go back to the town road" They all nodded and headed back.

They made it out of the forest safe and sound. No one talked. The only sound they had was John humming the mission impossible song (AN: You all know what I'm talking about).

They started walking down the road. They made it down a couple of blocks until they reached a dead end.

"Merde, where is it?" Remy said.

"In one of the houses?" Jay suggested.

"Maybe in that one" John said pointing to a door that had a sign over it saying 'Switch in here!' Remy just gave it a look.

"A bit obvious isn't it?" Piotr said walking over to the door.

"Obvious are not I want out of here! This place is starting to give me the creeps!" Jay said running over to the door.

"Jay no! It's gonna be a trap!" Remy yelled.

"Don't worry I got it under control" Jay said grinning evilly. He eyes began to glow their eerie blue. A ball of water was floating between her hands. She kicked down the door expecting some robot to jump at her. To hers and everyone else's, nothing jumped.

The door led down a hallway and up some stairs. Jay started walking down the hallway to the stairs. The guys were following close behind. When they reached the top there was another door. Jay kicked this one down too.

"Do y' just like doing dat?" Remy asked from behind.

Jay just nodded "I've never gotten to that many times" Jay poked her head into the room.

"Nothing…. wait is that the switch?" Jay asked looking at a small red button on the wall.

Remy poked his head in "Yea… go push it" Jay's grin was huge.

"NOOOO I WANNA HIT THE BUTTON" John yelled from behind Sabertooth.

"Gonna have to beat me there" Jay said sticking her tongue out, knowing there was no way he'd get around Sabertooth, Piotr, Remy and her before she hit the button.

Jay started walking to the button. Just then John ran over Sabertooth, Piotr and Remy. He zoomed past her and just as he was five feet away from the button about 8 robots tackled him.

"Merde! John y' idiot!" Remy yelled charging cards and throwing trying to knock off the robots from John. Remy then ran out to try and help John; 20 robots then tackled him. Piotr and Sabertooth Ran out to try and help them, they where soon tackled by about 50 robots or so.

And I'm sure your all like 'Where's Jay?' Well, Jay was just standing there blinking. She walked near the wall around the group of fighting people and robots. She was a few feet away from the button when a robot came right in front of her. It tried to tackle her, but Jay just stepped to the side. It came behind her and tried to throw a punch but Jay grabbed the robots arm and yanked it off.

She pulled the robot close and said in an evil menacing voice "I'm hitting that button!" she flung down the stairs where they had came in. She made her way back to the button again. She was now in arm distance away from the button.

"JAY HIT DE BUTTON!" Remy yelled from the dog pile of robots.

Jay looked at the button and then at the right corner of the button. Where a most hideous and very disgusting creature was sitting.

"OH MY GOD! KILL IT!" Jay screamed at the top of her lungs causing Sabertooth, with his super sensitive hearing, to flinch. Jay, some miracle way, ended up on the chandler.

"WHAT IS IT?" Remy yelled. Jay just stuttered and pointed to the button. John and Remy both looked at the button. John all of the sudden ended up on the chandler with Jay.

Both of them where freaked out. Remy's face was Oh-my-god-your-kidding-me-I-should-kill-both-of-you!

"A SPIDER!?!" Remy yelled looking at the small little speck near the button. Sabertooth was now slicing robots in two lessening up the amount of robots on Remy and Piotr.

"Yes…. now KILL IT!" Jay yelled.

Sabertooth tore through the rest of the robot dudes and hit the button, smashing the spider in the process.

The room went back to a big metal dome. The chandler Jay and John were hanging from disappeared. Remy and Piotr where just starting to get up. Jay and John landed on both of them.

"Ow…pain" Jay said getting off of the now squished Remy. They got up and walked to the elevator and back into the control room.

"That went well," Magneto said as they came into the control room.

"How are you feeling Jay?" Magneto asked.

"Ok I guess. I think I have a bruise on my butt though. As much as Remy might have broken the fall, he's still not very soft" Jay said as they started to walk out of the room.

"Remy's back hurts from y' landing on 'im" Remy said rubbing his lower back.

"We sound like a bunch of old people" John said.

"Yea…next thing you know we'll be talking about plastic hips and hair loss" Jay said with a small giggle.

They all walked back to the hallway where there rooms were.

"What now?" Jay asked.

"Shower, dinner, movie, and sleep" Remy said.

"WHAT? I've only known you for 2 days!" she said backing away from Remy.

"What? Non! All of us take a shower, eat dinner, watch a move, and sleep!" Remy said. Jay back away from all three of them.

"Ok…maybe that's what you do! But I'm taken!" Jay said.

"Remy slapped his forehead and said "Non! We all go take showers in are own rooms, we all go to de table and eat dinner, we all go and find a movie to watch, and we all go to beds in our rooms!" Jay started laughing.

"Why didn't you say so?" Remy slapped his forehead again.

They all went off to their rooms took a shower. After that they ate dinner then watched Madagascar, much to John and Jay's delight then they all headed off to bed.

WEE! It's a long chappy that's actually the length of almost 3 chappys! Well any way hope you like and hope you can forgive me for taking so long! But now they'll take some time cuz of school and all. But still, you wanna see the next chappy you gotta REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
